<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Bite by Themooncat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088122">A Bite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat'>Themooncat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Slow To Update</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei went to Europe with his brother for a holiday. Little did he know he would come to regret the trip and return home with a secret he must never reveal. </p><p>But it turns out he's not the only one with a secret.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Bite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ugh, what are summaries? why can I never write a proper, let alone decent, one? </p><p>Anyway. Rating this fic M and tagging it Graphic Depictions of violence for just in case. I'm not even sure if this is considered graphic for everyone but it can be for others so just tread carefully.</p><p>Also please note the slow updates tag. </p><p>I am sort of in a creative rut, I have so many ideas that I ended up drowning myself in them! And I'm slowly working my way out of it, so both my art and fics are going to take a while to complete. I have so many wips I want to share, and that I hope to complete soon!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As he pushed against and tried to hit his attacker, to no avail, Tsukishima felt a sharp piercing pain in his neck. <em> He bit me?!? </em></p><p>If Tsukishima thought he was scared before he was petrified now. He struggled even harder in the man's grasp but, like before, his efforts were in vain. The man was too strong. Unnaturally strong. He was holding both of Tsukishima’s hands in one, the other was wrapped around his mouth to prevent him from screaming, his hold never budged. </p><p>Tsukishima vaguely felt his blood drain as the man drank from his bite. His head felt lighter and his mind clouded over. </p><p>He was losing a lot of blood.</p><p>“Nii...chan...” Tsukishima whispered to the dark alleyway the man had dragged him into. “...I’m... sorry….” A tear ran down his face at the thought of Akiteru learning about – or even worse, <em> finding </em> – his dead body the next day. </p><p>Akiteru left him alone, for a minute, to get them some drinks at the small convenience store only for him to get dragged and attacked in a nearby alleyway. Pathetic.</p><p>Blood ran down his neck, drenching his shirt. The man's slurps echoed in the alley. He shuddered as his body started to go weak. His body was shaking, too weak to stand on his own two feet. The man's hold on his hair was what was keeping him up. He drank as if he were parched, deprived of any liquids. </p><p>Tsukishima couldn't believe this was happening. He knew what the man was. The way the man's teeth elongated into fangs before he bit into his shoulder with a hiss, the unnatural strength and the pale white skin were a dead give away. He was being drained alive by a fucking vampire! </p><p>The incredulity of the situation was replaced by dread. He was now finding it harder to keep his eyes open. He was going to die without saying goodbye to his brother and he-… He didn't say goodbye to Kuroo. </p><p>He thought of Kuroo’s bright smile, his ridiculous laugh, the month's they shared as roommates and the hug that they shared when Kuroo sent him off at the airport. A whine escaped him but he was happy that he was able to remember their last hug even if he never got to confess to Kuroo. </p><p>His eyes fluttered and he thought he could hear his brother calling his name. He hoped that Akiteru wouldn't search for him and just think that he went back to their air BnB. He didn't want this psycho to get his brother too. </p><p>Tsukishima's eyes closed, too weak to keep them open. He could hear his heartbeat slow down. <em> So this is it. </em></p><p>The man shifted, making his eyes flutter. A warning hiss escaped the man's throat, the sound muffled as he refused to pry himself away from Tsukishima’s throat. Tsukishima tried to open his eyes to see what disturbed the man when he saw a blurry figure heading towards them, his eyes trying to focus. </p><p>When they did, happiness and dread filled him when he saw Akiteru, with tears flowing down his face running towards them, a broken plank in hand. Akiteru yelled as he drove the stick into the man's back. An ear piercing screech spilled from the man's mouth as he finally let go of Tsukishima. </p><p>The vampire tried to swipe at Akiteru but Tsukishima, with all his remaining strength, lunged and bit the man’s neck hard enough to break skin and draw blood. The vampire abandoned his attack to throw Tsukishima off him.  </p><p>His head hit the ground hard and his mouth opened in a silent groan. He rolled to his side and they watched the man claw at his back trying in vain to get the stick out with no success. A choked sound from the vampire was the only warning they had before the Vampire’s veins appeared to glow bright, like fire, and his skin darkened as if burnt. A light appeared at the entry point and not a second later his veins burst, engulfing him in flames leaving nothing but ash.</p><p>“What the hell just–”Akiteru was frozen, so many emotions were flowing through him. He just killed a man who then burnt to ash from the inside, but a groan from Tsukishima had him snapping out of his shock. “Kei!” He ran over to his brother and knelt beside him, helping him sit up so he could at least wrap Kei’s arm around his shoulder.</p><p>Akiteru stood up on shaky legs, hauling Tsukishima up with him. “Kei, stay with me! I’ll get you some help. Please, stay with me!” Akiteru sniffed as Tsukishima fell limp against his side but he could still see him trying his best to move his feet. “Come on, we've got to go.” </p><p>Tsukishima tried, he really did. But he had lost too much blood and he couldn’t feel anything anymore. The last thing he heard was Akiteru’s cry for help before everything went black. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/lucytoyn"> twitter (updates and my art )</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/"> Tumblr </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn"> Ask me anything on CuriousCat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>